


Dimples - Kim Namjoon (Single Dad AU)

by oohanjali



Category: Beyond the scene, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: F/M, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohanjali/pseuds/oohanjali
Summary: "Poke his dimples, It's amazing."





	Dimples - Kim Namjoon (Single Dad AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@subtlenamjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40subtlenamjoon), [subtlenamjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlenamjoon/gifts).



For Violette

Namjoon and his son Junho, who had just turned seven, were currently at the park. Namjoon was watching over Junho as he was playing on one of the jungle gyms, showing off his monkey bar skills while his dad was cheering him on. 

Namjoon was just helping his kid off of the tall slide when Junho suddenly yelled, "Ms. Violette!" 

Namjoon looked up at who his kid was calling for to see a woman on a bench reading a book and drinking a hot drink.

The woman looked up at the call of her name and looked over to the jungle gym where the seven year old was frantically waving his hand. 

She giggled a bit and waved back, shutting the book and standing up, walking over to Junho and his dad. 

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing today?" She asked the kid, he just quickly responded with a cheery, "Good!" Then she looked up to the kids dad.

"Hi, I'm Violette, I work at Junho's daycare." She said with a smile, reaching out to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Namjoon." He said back with a smile, reciprocating the handshake. 

"It's nice to finally meet you! Your son really loves you, he talks about how good of a dad you are nonstop." She said while smiling down at Junho as Namjoon leaned down and gave Junho a soft hug then said,

"It's nice that good people are working there, I wish I could spend more time with him but I have work and no one else is home." Namjoon looked a bit saddened by the fact but continued talking, 

"Thanks for taking good care of him, he is always talking about how great the people there are." 

"Dad, can we play with Ms. Violette too?" Junho asked his dad, looking up to him from the ground. 

Namjoon looked up at Violette and said, "Can you? I wouldn't want to get in the way of your schedule." 

Violette just nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to." 

The rest of Namjoon and Junho's time at the park was also spent with Violette, which Junho loved for you were his favorite adult at the daycare and Namjoon enjoyed getting to know Violette, she was nice with Junho and a kind and funny person in general. 

"Dad, can we hang out with Ms. Violette again?" Junho asked.

Namjoon looked up at Violette, she looked down at Junho then looked back up,

"I don't really have anything planned for tomorrow." She said, then Namjoon continued,

"From how busy I've been, we were just planning to stay at the house, you could come by for a little, I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Namjoon said, knowing he would enjoy it too.

"That sounds good, um, here's my number, just send your address and I'll be by at around 12? Is that good?" She asked, slipping a sticky note with her number scribbled on it to him. 

"Yeah that sounds good." He smiled widely, letting Violette fully see his adorable dimples. 

When you arrived at his house he next day, which was in a quaint neighborhood and painted a light yellow with two seats on the porch, one normal sized and the other smaller, for both Namjoon and Junho, you knocked on the door and heard a rush a footsteps followed by "Dad, Ms. Violette is here! Hurry uuupppp!" With slight giggling afterwards.

The door then unlocked and out came Junho, who hugged Violette's legs.

"Hey kiddo!" She said with a smile then looked up to Namjoon who smiled, then she said,  
"Nice to see you again!" 

"You too!" He said back, "Come on in." He finished, opening the door fully so that Violette and Junho could come in. 

"You have a really nice house!" Violette says, enjoying the cozy surroundings, his house wasn't too big and was very quaint, it was adorable on the inside. 

There were little toys sprawled around the house, a teddy bear on the coffee table, big puzzle pieces on the living room floor, small figurines on the floor as well. 

Violette gently smiled and Namjoon said, "He wanted to make cookies so if you smell burning tell me, I can't bake at all." 

Violette lightly giggled, "Well if it helps I'm killer at icing cookies." 

"Oh my god thank you I don't know what I'm doing." Namjoon said, breathing out a sigh.

That's when the oven beeped and the little child bobbled over to it, patiently waiting for his dad to come and help.

"Hold on bun, they need to cool for a second." Namjoon said, pulling out the cookies, making sure they were fully done and not burnt. 

"I think they're good." Namjoon said with that bright smile again, Violette slowly felt herself falling in love with his dimples, they were so amazing in him, he was also an amazing dad and quite sweet, you couldn't blame her for feeling this way. 

The three of them sat down in the living room, playing with the puzzle pieces and talking about work, Violette learned that Namjoon was a producer and that besides volunteering at the daycare on the weekends, Violette was also starting a career as a teacher at an elementary school on the weekdays, she really loved kids. 

Namjoon asked which elementary school because Junho was about to enroll for his second year, which Namjoon was NOT prepared for.

"RiverSide elementary, it's small but it's really nice and we have a really good staff." Violette said, Namjoon would keep that in mind. 

The rest of the time spent together that day was icing cookies and eating them, as well as Junho playfully putting icing on your cheeks and giggling saying "got you!" 

Violette left at around five o'clock that day and had scheduled another time to hang out, after school since the year was about to start. 

Namjoon had eventually enrolled Junho into his second year in elementary school and obviously choose Violette as his teacher, since she was the only one he knew and he might have had a little crush on her.

After they hung out a second time, they started to realize that they were growing feelings for each other, and Junho was growing more attached to you every day. 

About four months after the first time Namjoon and Violette hung out, Namjoon explained to Violette why he was a single dad, his girlfriend left just after Junho was born and she was out of the hospital, saying she didn't love him anymore and abandoned them both. He also explained that Violette was the first real mother figure Junho has really ever had and that he appreciated Violette so much for that. 

The rest of that night was spent on the couch, Violette on the right side, Namjoon on the left, Junho squeezed right in the middle, being cuddled by both of them. 

The next morning Violette and Junho woke up without Namjoon, for he was making pancakes in the kitchen, his cooking skills have actually increased since you two hung out since you taught him some easy things to make.

"ViVi wake upppp." Junho dragged out, his little nickname for Violette also there. 

Violette rose up, a soft smile on her face. 

"What's up kiddo?" She asked.

"Dad really likes you." He quickly said.

Violette smiled again and hugged the small kid. 

"Sure he does." She said.

"No REALLY." The kid said.

"He talks about cuddling you and hugging you and kissing you, he really likes you, ViVi!" The child yelps.

"Well tell him that I want to cuddle and hug and kiss him too." Violette said.

The child smiled widely, showing the dimples he got from his dad and quietly whispered in your ear,

"Poke his dimples, it's amazing" 

Violette giggles at this as well and nods, you two getting off of the couch, exiting the living room to head to the kitchen where you see Namjoon leaned on the entry wall, jumping back when you two enter. 

"Were you listening?" Violette asked with a hearty laugh after. 

"Maybe..." Namjoon says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Is what you said true?" Violette asks, Namjoon gives a small nod, a heat rushing to his face quickly. 

"Good, because I feel the same way." Violette says, walking over to peck him on the cheek, Junho helping out loud because of this, he got really excited.

Namjoon and Violette giggle at his reaction while Violette helped finish the pancakes.

After they ate, they were in the same position as they were in the night before, cuddling with Junho in the middle, who fell asleep while watching 'Finding Nemo' and left Namjoon and Violette there. 

"Thank you for all you've done to help Junho and I." Namjoon said, looking into Violette's eyes. 

"It's no problem at all, I loved it." She said, squeezing his hand that was on the back of the sofa.

"Can I do something?" Violette asked, Namjoon nodded immediately. 

Violette slowly brought her hand up to Namjoon's face and softly 'bopped' his dimple. 

"Junho was right, your dimples are amazing."


End file.
